Spring: The Season of Mayhem
by pinkharts
Summary: Oneshot for the contest...read and review!


**Author's Note-**** Hey, this is for the contest, and I only had literally ONE day to write this and post it up, so sorry if it sucks! REVIEW even if it sucks!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday- 2:30 P.M.**

Massie was on her bed flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. "Boring, ugly, hideous," Massie muttered to herself as she looked at the designs on each page. "Ew, what the heck is that?" Suddenly, the door bell rang and Massie jumped up from her bed and excitedly ran downstairs. She flung open her door and quickly walked across the freshly mowed lawn the gardener had just done. She swung open the door and was enveloped into the arms of her friends.

"Hey, girls, ready for some fun?" Massie asked, walking back into her house with her friends trailing behind her.

"Of course!" Alicia chirped, "Who isn't?"

Massie laughed, "Ha ha, good point, come on, let's go to the pool." They walked out into the sunshine and dipped their feet into the pool to test the water. Massie looked at her purple crystal encrusted Swarvoski watch. "The boys should be here soon, if not, they're dead."

The girls stripped out of their clothes, each of them revealing a beautiful and trendy bikini. Massie was wearing a purple D&G strapless bikini. Alicia was wearing a red Banana Republic bikini with some gold trimming. Kristen wore a simple green bikini. Dylan wore a black one piece bathing suit and Claire wore a sky blue Gap bikini.

Massie immediately noticed the LBR bikini Claire was wearing. "Ehmagawd, why are you wearing that piece of trash?" Massie asked, looking disgustedly at Claire's bikini.

Claire grew red, "Sorry, I don't have any other bikinis."

"Then we have to go shopping ASAP!" Massie declared, making a mental note to go shopping with Claire.

Suddenly, Massie's cell phone vibrated, which startled Massie. "Ooh, I wonder who just texted me." She walked over to the chair and flipped open her phone.

**DerekH: hey, so srry to tell u this last minute, but I can't make it today.**

**MassieB: omg, wth? R u fricking serious?**

**DerekH: …I'm not kidding, something came up at the last minute.**

**MassieB: I can't believe u, ur such a jerk.**

Massie snapped her phone shut and threw it back onto the chair. "Ugh, I cannot believe him!"

"You can't believe who?" Alicia asked, popping up form her chair.

"Derek!" Massie snapped, "He just totally canceled on me!"

"Why?" Kristen wondered,

"I don't know," Massie groaned, "he just said that something came up at the last minute. Gawd, can you believe he actually did that to me?"

Just then, the doorbell rang again and all the girls sprinted to the front door to greet the boys.

"You're just on time!" Massie said, leading them to the backyard.

The boys immediately took off their T-shirts and dove into the pool, sending giant splashes all over the place. Alicia squealed as some water hit her, ruining her hair. She sighed and then smiled. She daintily started walking into the pool, but Josh quickly grabbed her and pulled her in. She squealed and smacked Josh right in the chest. "Don't ever do that again!" she complained, but she was also laughing.

Seeing Alicia have fun, all the other girls ran and jumped into the pool, getting caught by their boyfriends. They immediately started chattering and laughing, and it was bugging the hell out of Massie. Everyone here was having fun except for her, and this was _her _party.

She laid back and put on her sunglasses; took out her purple custom made Zune and plugged the earphones into her ears. Rihanna's _Don't Stop the Music_ started blasting and Massie closed her eyes, basking in the big bright sun.

Moments later, Massie felt her earphones being ripped out of her ears. She whipped off her sunglasses and glared at the person who had done that. It was Dempsey, and he shook his hair like a dog, sending drops of water all over Massie.

"Gawd, could you not do that here?" Massie snapped, grabbing her earphones back from Dempsey.

"Whoa, chill," Dempsey said, holding up his hands. "what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Massie narrowed her eyes, "_You're _the deal!" She jabbed him in his bare chest as hard as she could.

Dempsey winced and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "That was totally unnecessary."

"Pssh," Massie scoffed, "You totally deserved that, now leave me alone!" She was in a really bad mood right now.

"Hey, look," Cam suddenly yelled, pointing to the bottom of the swimming pool. "there's a giant squid!"

All the girls instantly shrieking and running out of the pool as fast as they could. Cam and the boys started cracking up. Massie rolled her eyes and walked over to the edge of the swimming pool. "Oh, puh-lease," Massie said, "that is so stupid, don't do that."

"But they believe me, didn't they?" Cam grinned devilishly.

Massie whacked Cam in the head. "They were just pretending, retard. Right, girls?" she looked at her friends who were shivering and huddling in a small circle. They all nodded and broke apart.

"See? I told you. _You're _the giant squid, Cam." Massie smirked. She returned back to her chair and settled down again.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with Massie today?" Cam whispered to Josh.

Josh shrugged, "I don't know, man, I don't know." He went off to get Alicia.

Claire approached Massie, "What's the point of having a pool party if you're not even enjoying yourself and getting involved?"

Massie sat up, "Well, this all wouldn't have happened if Derrington was here and didn't actually cancel on me."

"True," Claire nodded, "but just forget all about Derrington and go have some fun."

Massie suddenly got an idea. Dempsey has always had a crush on her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. She stood up and smiled. "You know what? You're right, Claire."

"I am?"

"Yeah, thanks for your advice."

"Um, yeah, no problem, anytime." Claire said, surprised that Massie had actually agreed with her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something very important to do." Massie said, walking away from Claire. She walked over to Dempsey where he was having a disgusting burping contest with Josh. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, right? Well, as far as it's concerned to Massie, she and Derrington were practically half broken up.

"Hey, Dempsey, can you I talk to you for a sec?"

Dempsey immediately stopped burping and faced Massie and got up. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

Massie brought Dempsey closer to her and kissed him right on the lips. _This is what's up._ She thought, as she was kissing Dempsey.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud clatter that came from the patio door. They swiveled their heads around and gasped. It was Derrington who had decided to come because he felt bad ditching Massie at the last time.

Massie bit her lip, oh no, this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this sucked, but oh well, it was just for the contest. REVIEW!!**


End file.
